


talk to someone

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的RPS系列 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, phone talk, 中文, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果说有一件事是Matt永远都不会厌烦的，那就是谈起Ben。</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to someone

Matt回到了酒店。  
他翻了翻口袋没找着手机，于是开门来到了隔壁。敲门。  
助理开了门，Matt跟他要了自己的手机。采访前他把手机顺手递给了助理，现在要用的时候才想起来。  
Matt拿着手机回到自己的房间，点开了通讯录，播出了一个电话。  
“嘿Ben。”Matt这么说着，在床边坐了下来。  
“Matt，你在北京的宣传还顺利吗？”  
“一切都好，就是有点热。”  
“我这两天快忙疯啦——”  
“我相信你会做得很好。”Matt闲扯了几句。“我是想说，生日快乐——等等，你那边时间到了吗？”  
Ben声音中的笑意传了过来：“到啦——”  
Matt发现自己也跟着笑了起来。“孩子们都还好吗？”  
“Jen看着他们呢，一切很好。”Ben说，“只是我们最近都太忙啦，不然我们可以一起去度个假。”  
“我不想再去海边了，问问Sam还想不想去迪士尼的。”  
“我不想去迪士尼。”Ben立马回绝道。  
“好吧。”Matt撇撇嘴。  
两人都停顿了一秒钟，然后同时说：“你还记得——”“真想和你——”  
随后又一同大笑出声。  
Matt说：“真有你的。前一阵你发了那张我过生日时你被按到蛋糕里的照片，之后的一个月我都能在各个地方看到这张照片。”  
“挺有意思的不是么。”  
“当然，因为是我把你按进蛋糕里的。”  
Ben发出一阵连续的笑声。  
“可惜我们已经没有那么年轻啦。”Matt拖长了语调，“你都44了，而你是我们当中小的那一个。”  
“很高兴你没有计算错误。”Ben说，“也许今年你过生日的时候我们可以凑到一起，不办派对，就叫几个熟人就好。”  
Matt想了想，没有将年尾Ben会更忙的事说出来。“好啊，如果能凑到一起的话。”  
他们真的很忙，最近一次一起公开亮相还是去领奖的时候。但是人凑不到一起不重要，他们一起监制的真人秀节目上有他俩并列的名字呢。  
就算他们没有见面的机会，但对方还是时时出现在自己的日常中。比如今天的采访，对方又问他关于Ben的事了。  
如果说有一件事是Matt永远都不会厌烦的，那就是谈起Ben。  
重要的，不重要的；说过很多遍的，一遍也没有说过的。Matt从来不会厌倦谈起Ben。  
“嘿Matt，现在我得挂了，等下我再打给你好吗。”Ben快速地说。  
“行，不用打了，我也得睡了，明天还有一整天的活动。”  
“谢谢你Matt。”Ben匆匆地说，随后挂掉了电话。  
Matt看着通话结束的界面，放下了手机。然后他将马尾辫解开来，走进了浴室。  
他拧开水龙头，用冷水泼上了脸，突然看着镜中的人想到：  
Ben44岁了。

Matt在心里微笑：嘿Ben，生日快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 来同好Q群里玩260701690


End file.
